My cousin is an unusual scientist
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: (A self-insert story of Gender bender DNA twister extreme) today was my day I went to stay at my cousin's company to spend more time with her and learn about her company. Sounds normal right? Wrong. She's experimenting on people by changing their genders and changing their race into animals. What's strange is that she has something special for me. I have a bad feeling about this...
1. Meeting Christina My cousin

(A/N: this is my first story of gender bender DNA twister extreme. It shows my love and support of the game and will be looking for the game's update for new characters. I'll be starring myself in this story. I don't own Gender bender DNA twister extreme but myself. Warning: this story contains possible lemons(such as M/F and F/F pairings. Take your pick), strong foul language, alcohol or drug usage and gender bending and DNA splicing madness. If this isn't your thing, turn back now. If you do, enjoy. If you want to be in this story, let me know and I'll think about it.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Seattle, Washington

August 23, 2015 12:10 Am

My name is Dante. I'm a college student who just moved to Seattle to stay at my cousin's place. How long? For life I guess. She told me she lives at some company and mostly works there on science projects.

I never knew what kind of company it is cause it was all hush hush. She feared I might sell company secrets or other nonsense. Rubbish...I know I don't get into company affairs unless I'm involved.

"Amore industries. Yeah. This is the place." I mumbled.

I walked in front of the building and entered the company's lobby and...

"The hell? Did I just walked into an anime convention?" I said to myself.

Yeah...I'm looking at people who look like furries. I'm talking fox guys, cat girls and so on. Ignoring that...strange sight...I went to talk to the receptionist who is also a cat lady and told her that I wanted to see my cousin.

"Hold please."

"Sure."

She picks up her phone pushed a button that automatically dialed to my cousin's office.

"Christina?...Yeah. I have someone named Dante Vera waiting for you. ...okay I just wanted to be sure if you brought him here. ...okay. I'll tell him right away."

She hangs up the phone and looks at me with a smile.

"If you can just sit at the waiting room, she'll be with you shortly." She said as she pointed the waiting room.

"Sure thing." I said as I carried my luggage to the waiting room.

I sat down on the chair and waited for my cousin to show up. after maybe 3 minutes...

"Hey, Dante. Hope I didn't kept you waiting."

I turn around and I see Christina smiling at me in her lab coat.

"Hey Christina." I said rather tired.

"You must be tired. Come. I have a room prepared for you." She gestured me to follow her.

I followed her to the second floor and came across one of those futuristic doors I see in movies. As I got near it, the door opened itself up. I got in the room and holy shit does it look awesome. It looked like one of them five-star hotels I used to be at.

"I'll show you around the facility 9 in the morning once you're all rested up. Enjoy your stay." She said as she left to her room.

Once I got in my room, I unpacked my things, got into my pajamas and fell asleep. Hours have passed as I felt Christina nudging me.

"Get up, Dante. It's time I showed you around the facility." She whispered.

"Okay. Give me some time to get changed and washed up..." I groaned.

Yeah...I'm not a morning person. Never was and never will be.

1 hour later.

We walked around the facility with Christina when I noticed she's starring at me.

"I'm sure you have some questions. Care to tell me what's on your mind?" She smiled.

"Uh...are these people...cosplaying?" I asked her rather uncomfortable.

"No. Of course not. In fact we're just about near a lab that will demonstrate how they turn." She said as we stopped near a room.

I looked through a window and I see a woman in a hospital gown sitting on a bed talking to a man.

"You didn't kidnap her I hope." I sorta glare at her.

"Of course not. What kind of company would that? She's a volunteer. Now...watch." She said as she stood next to me.

I return my view to the woman as the man injected a syringe in the woman's arm. The woman passes out on the bed and I was a bit worried

"Don't worry it's just a knock out drug so she doesn't feel any pain during the procedure." Christina told me.

The man puts some sort of canister in a machine and turns it on.

"Introducing the DNA Splicer 4000. Just simply insert a DNA sample of any animal, turn on the machine and..."

The machine lights up as a needle injects the woman's arm and pulls the needle out of her arm once the substance was in the woman. I waited for 3 minutes when suddenly the woman turned to an anthromorphic shark.

"Ta-da! A anthromorphic being!" Christina said with a cheery voice.

"They can be cured right?" I asked with concern.

"Of course. Same way but with a human DNA. No side effects when you change back to human. So it's 100% safe." She gave me the thumbs up for a few seconds.

"Okay..." I said rather unsure of her response.

"By the way...I have something special for you."

"What is it?"

"I made a special DNA sample that you might like. That's if you're interested..."

"What is it?" I asked with my eyebrow up.

"It's a special kind of DNA that allows you to turn into anyone or any anthromorphic animal whether it's a myth or not. Just simply imagine and poof. Just like that. Unfortunately it won't work on those Sci-fi movies or anime shows you watch."

"Ehh...I'll pass for now. I'll think about it though."

"Eh...suit yourself. Let me know if you change your mind." She said as she adjusted her glasses.

Why do I have a feeling she might force me to do it? ...I sure hope not...


	2. A decision to make

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

I walked around the facility to know my surroundings when I heard giggling in the office of Christina's. I immediately stopped what I was doing and was rather curious of the noise.

"Mimi, quiet. My cousin might hear us." I heard Christina whisper.

I cautiously walked towards the office and saw Christina's arms wrapped around a fox girl's waist. This immediately made me just say...

"Nope!"

Christina immediately looks at me and just looks at me shocked.

"D-Dante! I...uh..." She stammers.

I immediately rushed to my room and locked myself in. I think she was chasing me cause I heard footsteps rushing to my direction.

"Dante, open the door! It's not what you think! Well...sorta."

"So you are a lesbian!"

"No! I mean yes! Ugh...Damn it. Look. I confess. I'm a lesbian but you have to understand she has an interest in me and if she doesn't get the attention she needs she'll act like an animal in heat." She explained.

"Like a seductive kitsune..."

"Pretty much..." She sighed.

I was silent for a second until I saw a...

"Kitsune!" I shouted.

I see a kitsune who was in a fox form sleeping on my bed as Christina somehow unlocked the door, rushes in the room and sees the kitsune.

"Misato! What are you doing here?!"

The kitsune looks at Christina rather tired and bored and just went back to sleep. This got Christina annoyed as she walked towards her to grab the kitsune but it teleported right next to me sitting up rather annoyed.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" She growled.

Okay...so the kitsune can talk...that's...strange.

"On my cousin's bed?! What's wrong with the bed you had!?" Christina glared at Misato.

"Nothing really. However...I suppose seeing your cousin is quite worth the sleep." Misato sees me with a seductive smile.

"Uh...I don't date animals." I scratched my head looking away.

Misato just laughed it off and turned into her human form but still had her fox ears and nine tails. Her figure was like one of those famous models who look hot, cute and sexy from Japan and let me tell you it made my eyes wide to see her like this.

"Satisfied?" She purred.

"Misato...leave him alone." Christina warned Misato.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it? He looks so adorable when he's flustered." She said as she caressed my face.

"P-please...miss. I..."

She suddenly pulls me into a deep passionate kiss as I tried to push her off me. Thankfully Christina pushed her off me and crossed her arms. My head was in just daze for a few seconds and as I shook it off.

"Stop acting like that, Misato. You keep acting like that he'll away stay from you for life." Christina scowled.

"Aww...you're no fun. Well...see you later." She giggled as she walked out of my room and went somewhere else.

"Is she always like this?" I asked her with confusion.

"Not really. You're the first she acts like this. However...I will tell you this. There are some kitsunes who are like her who won't give up until they claim you so-"

"So that Misato could claim my soul?" I interrupted her.

"Dante! that stuff from video games does not relate to an actual kitsune!" She scolded.

Okay...this may be a twist worth listening to.

"When a kitsune seduces someone, the victim becomes a charmed by her beauty for a long time unless you have a strong will to snap out of it. I managed to alter that ability of that charm of it's duration into a couple minutes. However...there is side effects. The side effects are headache, dizziness and possible need of more love from the kitsune for a few minutes." She said as she adjusted her glasses a bit.

"Huh...that's something." I said rather shocked.

"Yup. Don't worry. She's harmless. She wouldn't hurt you. She just wants attention. If she gets out of hand, let me know." She said as she left out of my room.

3 hours later of me by myself in my room, I noticed a letter under my pillow. As I open it up

"From yours truly, Misato. Hope we get to meet again someday." I read.

It had some hearts on the letter and I immediately blushed about it. Am I really that attractive to her? I wonder how my cousin would react to this...

Another hour as I went to see two people trying out that experiment I saw last night. One turned into an anthromorphic wolf and the other turned into an anthromorphic dragon. They were out cold from the knockout drug as I like to call it and didn't seem to feel any pain from the transformation.

Argh...seeing this makes me want to have that DNA modification that Christina talked about. *sigh* I suppose I'll talk to Christina about it. It took me hours to rethink my decision and finally made a decision when I got in Christina's office and looks at me with concern.

"Is something wrong, Dante?" She asked me.

"I made my decision on the experiment you wanted to try on me. I'm ready for it."

Christina smiles and gets off her chair and walked towards me.

"Well then...let's get started. A word of warning. When the experiment is complete, I need to stay where I can see you." She said with a sudden worry in her tone.

"Why?"

"A rival company might try kidnap you just to out match me. You see...there's this company called The Abyss and these people has this knack of turning people like the ones you saw but I hear they are partners with a company called Boxers company. I think. But if they kidnap you, I'll have their asses in jail in a heartbeat."

"Wow...that's crazy."

"But enough of that, let's get you started on the procedure."

We walked to the lab and went near a changing room. As I got in the changing room, I took off my clothes and put on the I put on the hospital gown. I got the bed as Christina injected the knock out drug in me as I went into a nice sleep. What happened next? Who knows?


	3. New changes and a vixen's love

(A/N: I'm not sure if I mentioned this but this story is going to have sexual galore content. Well...not too much but it's about that level of sexual as my story Robin's Pizza Palace. So expect that to happen. Again, if you don't like this kind of stuff, steer clear and don't complain about it. You were warned. If you do, enjoy.)

Chapter 3

(Christina's pov)

I observed as the machine injected the DNA strain inside Dante and noticed that he's turning into a girl after 10 minutes. Was he seriously thinking about that?!

Not only that, her hair turned green short hair instead of the long black hair. Her physique is perfect. It matches Misato's perfectly too. She starts to groan and wake up.

"Did...did it work?" She asked.

She complete looked shocked when she talked and jolts off the bed. I held her to calm her down and had my hand on her head.

"Easy there, Donna. You haven't adjusted fully in that form. Plus the side effects of the knock out drug should be kicking in." I giggled.

"Donna? Why-oh...right...I'm a woman. I prefered if you called me Daniela. Anyway what side effects?" She asks me.

"Numbness and possible dizziness. You feel anything?" I asked her.

"No." She shook her head.

"Good. My...you sure look as sexy as Misato." I giggled.

Daniela blushed and in a blink of an eye turns to anthromorphic cobra. She quickly hissed at me angrily as her hood started spreading.

"Don't tesssssssst me, Chrisssstina. I don't like when you talk ssstupid with me." She hissed.

"Calm down, Daniela. I was just teasing you. Anyway, can you walk right?" I asked her.

She walks around and crossed her arms looking at me.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Smart ass. Come on. Let's get you changed. I had your clothes replaced with female clothes of your size." I said as I adjust my glasses a bit.

"Grr...fine."

"Though I will say this. You're going to be bare footed cause I don't have shoes for anthromorphic animals. Unless you're like Misato then that's understandable."

"Fine." She sighed.

"And by the way...if you try to strike at me with those fangs, you're poison won't work. I altered the DNA of the animals so they don't cause too much harm to others in a mostly non-lethal way. Unless of course...you plan to bleed someone to death. So in short, you won't have poisonous spits or poisonous fangs. Instead I replace them with a knock out spit that has the fumes of the Vaseline once it makes contact on the skin and the poison on your fangs are replace with the same substance as your spit." I said.

"Do you do thisssss to all people who are poissssonuss anthromorphic animalssss?" She asked.

"Yeah. I do that so we can try other self defense mechanism than killing someone. Now come on before the girls outside see you like this." I told her as we walked to the changing room.

I got her put on a black panty and bra, short sleeved shirt and short pants. Thankfully she didn't complain about wearing girl clothes cause I would slap her silly for that.

"Heyyy. Someone's looking sexy." I said with a teasing manner.

She hissed at me again but I just laughed it off. She blushes and leaves.

"Oh and Daniela? If you ever sleep in your room in that form, remember to turn on the heater since you're a cold blooded reptile." I adviced her.

"Yeah. Yeah." I heard her as she walked to her room.

As she left, I went to my office and was greeted by a soft...gentle caress from Mimi's hand on my face from behind.

"Hey, Mimi. How's my little sexy vixen doing?" I purred as I looked at her.

"Good. Who was that little sexy snake that just passed by? Never seen her before." Mimi asked me.

"That was my cousin Dante. but she changed her name to Daniela." I told her.

"Really? Hmm...we could've had a threesome together." She purred.

"Is that all you can think about right now? Sex?" I asked her.

"Hey. It's not my fault I have the personality of a seductive kitsune."

"Touche. But I believe she is already taken by Misato and you don't want to mess with a kitsune when she's with a person she likes."

"Oh I know. Knowing her, she might get agressive by using her fox magic so that no tries to take Daniela."

"By the way, I gave her the same DNA strain I have in me so expect her to change into different animal forms."

"Sounds interesting."

"Indeed..." I nod.

(Daniela's pov)

I was in my room and looked at the mirror from the bedroom to see how I look as a woman and I hate to repeat what Christina but I look sexy as hell. I turned into my human form but with fox ears and nine tails just like Misato's.

"Nice." I said with a smile.

For a couple of hours, I felt a paw touching my face along with a lick that felt like a dog's. I wake up and I see Misato smiling at me.

"Hello, Dante. Or should I say. Daniela. My...you look sexy." She purred as she turned into the same human form as before but decided to be in a bikini.

I tried to speak but the beauty of seeing this kitsune...it's...it's stunning.

(A/N: I've seen some Japanese arts of a female human disguised as a human or as kitsunes and they look amazing.)

"Shh...relax. you had long day." She said as she kissed me.

There's that feeling again...the feeling that tells me "Take me, Misato! Take me and make yours!"

(A/N: you might want to look how a kitsune can charm a victim so you can understand what's going on.)

I wrapped my arms around her waist resulting a giggle.

"Yes...who do you belong to?"

"You, Misato." I whispered.

"That's right...you are mine."

In a blink of an eye, we started making out for the whole day. After one last kiss I gave her, she giggles and removed my clothes. I pulled her close and these were the words I said that I never meant to say.

"Stay with me, Misato. Please. I feel lonely without you..."

"Sure..." She smiled as she grabbed my breasts with her hands.

"But when I want to spend time with you...we spend time together. Okay?" She said as she sucked on my left nipple.

"Yes! Yes! Please!" I moaned.

"Good." She giggled.

I suppose I can stay with a sexy vixen.


End file.
